Double Your Gas Mileage.. With Water?
Don’t think it’s possible to create a car that runs on water? Building a -powered power car is feasible and you don't need to be a rocket scientist to accomplish it. How It Works The technology known as electrolysis has been around for a century and has been proven time and time again. To explain this simply, when you place two pieces of metal in water and apply electricity, the water separates into its simplest molecules, hydrogen and oxygen (Water). You can look to the picture here, and you can see water molecules connected together in their liquid form, WATER. But apply electricity (from your car battery), the molecules separate and become a gas (called H ) which is a mixture of Hydrogen and Oxygen. The HHO molecules then are drawn into your engine and mix with the air from your air filter. When the gasoline ignites in your engine, the HHO gas ignites as well, and makes it MORE powerful than with gasoline alone. It’s better than just hydrogen because you’re making extra oxygen which makes the gasoline to burn FASTER and CLEANER, giving you BETTER mileage and a CLEANER EXHAUST! Going green and getting more power out of your car! Advantages *You can drastically reduce your gas bills! You can also double your mileage! Let’s say you get around 340 miles per tank, you could drive almost 700 miles for the same exact amount! *It’s like steam cleaning the insides of your engine. The Hhydrogen gas adds incredible energy to your existing gas or diesel fuel because it combusts afterwards turning it back into water, which cleans carbon and all your old sludge off the insides of your engine a lot like baking soda and vinegar down a clogged drain. *You can essentially rid all emissions from your car! I've seen people put white rags on their exhaust pipes and before even turning it on, the rag turns black from soot and unburned hydrocarbons in 6 seconds! And after turning it on, the rag becomes clean and white! *You can instantly increase the horsepower of your engine! You’ll immediately notice more pep and quicker acceleration from stop lights, and even better keeping highway speeds (it's easier to pass someone at highway speeds- making it safer to have one in your car). *Gas prices scaring you away from SUV's and pick-ups? Feel good about driving your full sized, safer utility vehicle because you have all the perks of small car mileage! *Set an example of going green and showing caring and responsibility in your community. Water Hybrids are the future. *Find good at building and installing them – then you can have MORE business you can handle! You can do it as a hobby which can help with the bills, or you can make it a full time business! This industry is still young and most people have never even heard of it, making YOU an asset to everyone! For some more information you can try http://gogreensrc.blogspot.com Category:Water conservation